Power Rangers Gen-X
by DarkHeartHybrid
Summary: In a world where the Rider/Ranger War caused irreversable damage, a team of teenagers must band together to control their Animal Spirits and master their Element in the hopes of a successful Fusion, to stop Xiephos from conquering their world. A/U will have some Kamen Riders for first few chapters, but not a lot. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Gen-X**

_Long ago, in the days of Xiephos' reign,_

_Twenty-one heroes rose up to end Xiephos' tyranny,_

_Seven had dedicated their lives to mastering the Elements,_

_Nine had focused on controlling their Animal Spirits,_

_The final five had been taught in the ways of the Rider,_

_These heroes sealed Xiephos away, but not before he separated the heroes' powers and destroying any bonds that could form._

_Now, many centuries later, a conflict that arose, The Rider/Ranger War, has caused the seal to crack, and this may be the beginning of a new reign of tyranny_

**Miscere City, 2014**

In the centre of Miscere City, a young teenager was casually skateboarding through the crowds, hoping to make it on time to his best friend's birthday picnic. He had dark brown hair that was gelled to the side at the front, with dark brown eyes and fair skin. He was thin but you could easily tell he was toned.

"Damn it, I'm not missing her birthday for anything," **Shane O'Connor** said to himself, his English accent clear as day, as he pushed himself further to reach the park. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red and black t-shirt underneath, grey jeans and red converse with black stripes down the sides.

Five minutes later, he reached the park and saw his friend setting up with another person. As he approached on foot, he got a good look at the other person. He was tall, probably an inch or two above Shane himself, who was 5'10. He had short black hair that was spiked up, deep blue eyes that had an edge to them and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt that concealed his muscles and dark blue jeans with navy converse.

"Hey," the stranger greeted, "You must be Shane, Amy has told me about you. I'm Derek, **Derek O'Riordan**." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Derek" Shane said, shaking Derek's hand while doing so, "Hopefully she hasn't told you all the bad things about me, has she?"

"Ha, you would be so lucky Mister 'I'll be on time'" **Amy Greenwood** replied. She was an inch smaller than Shane and had the same sort of skin tone. She had long brunette hair that was tied up in pigtails and had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt under a black leather jacket and light blue skinny jeans with purple converse. She came over and hugged Shane and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't worry me like that again, alright?"

"Don't worry Amy, you know for a fact nothing would keep me unless it was really important." Shane told his oldest friend in a reassuring tone. "So how do you and Derek know each other?"

Derek decided to answer this, "Our fathers are old army buddies, and we've know each other since we were 5."

"Wow, someone who knows Amy longer than you, Shane," **Nicole Delgado** announced sarcastically, "You must be really jealous of him, eh?"

The three turned at the sound of her voice. Nicole was the same height as Amy, but had matured differently, she was curvier and had slightly larger breasts and ass. She was wearing a pink tank-top with a light denim jacket and a pair of black tights under denim shorts and pink and white high-tops on. She wore her light blonde hair in a ponytail, but had a few strands clipped back from her green eyes.

"Hey Sam, how's things?" Shane asked the boy who had accompanied Nicole, completely ignoring Nicole's comment.

"Fine, stuck with her for the day," Sam replied, sticking his thumb in the direction of Nicole. **Samuel Delgado** was a giant of a guy, standing at 6'3 with massive muscles. He was wearing a white t-shirt under his signature green camo jacket with brown cargo pants and army style boots. He had short cut dark blonde hair and shared his sister's deep green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey! I resent that," Nicole said insulted by her brother's statement, while the rest were laughing away at the duo.

"Hi guys, hope I'm not late for anything," **Caroline Mason** said, letting her presence be known to the little group of friends. She was the same height as Shane and had her dyed purple hair loose and kept from her face. She was wearing a white blouse with a yellow zip-up hoodie over it and was wearing black tights under a black shirt. She had black boots that stopped just before her knees on. Her blue and green eyes were filled with joy and mischief.

"Looks like everyone's here then, let's have a picnic!" Shane said after Caroline had joined them at the picnic table.

They had barely begun when the weather drastically changed from sunny to dark and cloudy. "What's going on?" Nicole said, her voice tinged with fear.

"Don't know Sis, but whatever it is, it isn't good," Sam said, everyone gathering closer together.

"Shane!" came a voice from a boy running straight for the group.

"Percy! What's going on, mate?" Shane asked the new arrival.

"Dunno, but we need to move Shane," **Percival Matthews** told them, "Let's move!" Percy was Shane's height and the two shared body builds. He had crystal blue eyes with pitch black hair. He was wearing a black hooded jacket with a grey long-sleeve under it. His grey jeans and black sneakers had some dirt on them form running.

As the teens started to run from the park, a group of monsters appeared before the park gates. These creatures were average sized with grey skin and black gauntlets, boots and chest plates. Their faces were hidden by black masks that only showed their red eyes. They carried simple black swords or black blasters. They were being led by a most peculiar being. Their leader was a red humanoid with claws for hands and had talons on his feet. A pair of bat-like wings sprouted from his back, and his face was hidden by his silver shark/bat-like helmet. He had spiky silver armour covering most of his body.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Derek blurted out, unfortunately alerting them to our presence.

"More humans to subjugate, great," The strange being said, "**Xie-pawns**, get them!"

The grey creatures rushed forward to attack the teens but suddenly, a massive blast of energy sent them flying. The teens turned to see who their saviour was, which turned out to be **Kamen Rider Gaim**, in his Kachidoki Arms, and the **Megaforce Rangers**, in Super Mega Mode. "Give up **Salamark**, you won't escape this time," Gaim announced to the being.

"You wish Gaim," the creature, Salamark, retorted, "You will never stop Xiephos from ruling this world once more!"

"Xiephos?" The teens all asked absentmindedly as one, but Caroline looked more terrified than confused. Shane and Sam noticed this and each placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled acknowledging their support, but still was terrified at the mention of Xiephos.

"Get out of here," Megaforce Red told the group, "We'll hold him off, get to safety." They nodded in agreement and started to run to the side entrance.

"Let's dance," Salamark said, drawing a long blood-red blade and taking an offensive stance.

Five minutes later, after running into the park's forest, the teens stopped to rest. "What the hell is going on? What the hell were those things? Who were those guys in the suits? And who the hell is this Xiephos?" Nicole ranted in irritation.

"Nicole," Shane said dangerously calm, said person turned to face him, "Shut your damn mouth and calm the hell down!" Sam was the only one who didn't flinch at Shane's ruthless statement.

"Now, now, don't take it out on her, Shane, it's not Nicole's fault," a voice came from behind the teens. A woman covered in a white cloak appeared from nowhere. "And I suggest that you all follow me if you wish to make it out of this ordeal alive."

"And we should trust you because?" Sam put bluntly.

"Because Samuel, you, Caroline, Percival, Shane, Nicole, Amy and Derek need me and my colleagues' help to stop Xiephos from conquering your world once more, and to defeat his army of Xie-pawns and Spectres," the woman told them.

"And how the hell would we manage that?" Percy asked rather sarcastically.

"Simple, we would combine your elemental affinities with your animal spirits to unlock your fullest potential." She replied.

"I say we go along with it," Shane said a few seconds after the woman had answered Percy's question.

"WHAT!?" the teens were utterly astonished by this, even Sam.

"We have nothing to lose, we may as well try it out," Shane explained, "And if she's telling the truth, then we can't let this Xiephos take over our world, not without a fight!" He then walked up to the mysterious woman and shook her hand.

"I'm in," Amy told them, "Someone has to make sure he doesn't kill himself"

"True," Percy said, "And someone has to have his back now."

Slowly but surely each teen agreed to join in the woman's plan, but Caroline was extremely edgy about doing so.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers Gen-X: Episode 2/First Fusion Pt. 2**

_**Last Time on Power Rangers Gen-X:**_

_As a group of teens were beginning to celebrate their friend's birthday,_

_When suddenly the weather drastically changed and strange creatures appeared_

_And tried to attack them, but the teens were saved by Megaforce and Gaim,_

_As they fled, they encountered a woman in white who offered to save them_

_But this meant that they had to fuse their animal spirits with their own element_

_They all agreed to do it, but Caroline looked extremely on edge about it_

_What is she hiding? And who is the woman in white?_

_**Let's Find Out!**_

**Unknown Location**

The woman in white had led the teens to a small cave in the park, one that was easily overlooked by any passers-by. "THAT'S your secret base," Percy commented sarcastically, earning him a whack to the back of his head from Amy.

"Lead on," Shane said to the woman, gesturing to the small cave, keeping the calm look he had since they all agreed on the woman's plan.

She walked over to the cave's entrance and held out her hand and muttered something under her breath. As she finished muttering, she splayed her hand open and a person sized blue portal appeared in the entrance. She turned and waved the teens into the portal. The teens went through the portal, starting with Derek and ending with Nicole.

"This, Percy, is my secret base," the woman retorted as we all drank in the view of the base's main chamber. It looked completely underground and seemed to be built out of the tunnels and looked naturally formed somehow. Above them were a couple of sky-walks that looked like natural rock formations. There were three other people in identical white robes, watching the group from a sky-walk above them.

"So these are the supposed Chosen Ones, eh Denise?" The largest of the bunch asked curiously in an Australian accent.

"Yes Dennis, they are." The woman, Denise, replied.

"The boss is waiting for them," a shorter woman with a tablet told Denise, her voice cold and direct, "You should hurry."

Denise nodded her thanks and ushered the group through a tunnel at the far side of the chamber. She led them to a small room with screens set-up around a large semi-circle worktop with keyboards, USB ports, buttons and various access points. And in the middle of the semi-circle was a comfy looking chair with wheels on the end of the legs. The occupant of said chair turned round to reveal a man in his mid-30 with short brown hair that was beginning to grey and focused blue eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and black leather shoes. He observed each teen individually and gestured for the other three to join him.

"You seven know what you're here for, correct?" The man asked, to which the teens all nodded at in reply, "But do you know WHY you are here?"

Caroline finally spoke up after a few seconds, "It's because of our lineage to the Ancient Heroes, isn't it?" All of the teens looked at her in surprise.

"No Caroline, and don't worry, nothing will happen to you while you're here," the man said reassuringly to Caroline. He stood up from his chair and approached the teens. He was just tall enough to look down at Derek.

"My name is **Alexander Whitehall**, and you seven are special individuals for unique reasons."

He walked up to Sam and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Samuel 'Sam' Delgado, 18, loves his sister Nicole deeply. Likes burritos, rugby and rock music. Born February 12th 1996. Natural affinity for Earth, your animal spirit is the Rhino. You're loyal, quiet and kind-hearted, but stubborn and can be ignorant of others true pain. You shall be Gen-X Green." Sam remained quiet, but nodded in understanding.

He went to Nicole next. "Nicole Delgado, 17, loves her brother but would never admit it. Likes pop music, fashion and salads. Born April 17th 1997. Natural affinity for Nature, your animal spirit is the Deer. You're kind, cheerful and charitable, but you shoot your mouth off and are completely dishonest with yourself. You shall be Gen-X Pink." Nicole was going to reprimand him, but that would just prove his point, so she remained silent.

He stood in front of Derek next. "Derek O'Riordan, 17, only child until three years ago. Likes rap music, basketball and doughnuts. Born June 30th 1997. Natural affinity for Water, your animal spirit is the Shark. You're smart, trustworthy and honest, but brutally so and your arrogance will be the death of you. You shall be Gen-X Blue." Derek looked slightly annoyed but kept himself in check.

He strolled to Caroline and smiled. "Caroline Mason, 17, descendant of the Light Master. Likes heavy metal, classical music and piercings. Born March 21st 1997. Natural affinity for Light, your animal spirit is the Eagle. You're forgiving, selfless and dutiful, but you can be very gullible and can close up towards others too easily. You shall be Gen-X Yellow." Caroline smiled in gratitude, but you could see his words hurt her.

He then smiled as he looked over Percy, Amy and Shane. "Percival 'Percy' Matthews, 17, mother died at age 7. Likes rock music, soccer and pizza. Born May 19th 1997. Natural affinity for Wind, your animal spirit is the Wolf. You're confident, friendly and die-hard loyal, but your confidence is mistaken for arrogance and you're too sarcastic. You shall be Gen-X White." Percy frowned, not knowing he came across as arrogant.

"Amy Greenwood, 17, parents divorced at age 5. Likes rock music, photography and pizza. Born July 3rd 1997. Natural affinity for Lightning, your animal spirit is the Tiger. You're loving, sensible and easy-going, but you sometimes let people walk all over you and get hurt by those close to you. You shall be Gen-X Purple." Amy looked deep in thought from the analysis Whitehall gave her.

"And Shane O'Connor, 17, parents unknown. Likes rock music, skateboarding, graffiti and pizza. Born January 1st 1997. Natural affinity for Fire, your animal spirit is the Lion. You're brave, daring yet caring, but you have a dangerous temper and you get yourself into stupid scenarios too often. You shall be Gen-X Red." Shane gave Whitehall a quick look over and stepped forward, hand extended.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Whitehall." Shane replied sincerely. Whitehall shook his hand and gave a sincere smile. "Now will you please tell us why we are here?" Shane asked him, speaking what the others were thinking.

"You seven are special individuals that have the ability not only to summon your animal spirits, but to also master your elemental affinity, which 99.9% of the population can't do," He explained, pushing his glasses back in place as he walked back to his chair. "And because of your unique gift, I believe you may hold the answer to a successful fusion, which is the only way to defeat Xiephos and his army of Xeno-Forms and Xie-pawns."

"Let me stop you right there mate," Shane interrupted, "Who the hell is this Xiephos you keep mentioning? And what the hell is a Xeno-Form?"

"Xiephos is an entity that came about during the Dark Ages and brought this world to its knees. He was defeated by the Ancient Heroes, a group of 21 individuals that harnessed the powers of the elements, animal spirits and The Rider soul. They worked together to destroy Xiephos, but could only weaken him enough to seal him away, but I fear that the Rider/Ranger War may have broken the seal and released him." Denise told them. "But it will take him time and resources to reach his full strength. And to answer your second question, a Xeno-Form is a creature formed when a Xenosite, one of Xiephos' creations, infects a living organism such as a human or a lizard."

"Okay, let's get this straight." Derek said after Denise had finished her explanation. "You want the seven of us to take on an ancient tyrant determined to conquer our world, by fusing our animal spirits with elemental power and you chose us because we are part of the few people that could make this happen. And you want us to pick up where twenty-one supercharged heroes failed, am I correct?"

"Yes Derek, basically that is what we are asking of you," The shorter women from before told him. "And if you wish to know the projected success rate for the fusions, it is 20%."

"I'll go first then," Shane said suddenly, making all of them there gasp for the shock, "I've got nothing to lose, if it fails I could die, right?"

"Yes, either that or you would be severely wounded." The woman told him.

"Well then, let's weigh up our options at this point shall we?" Shane asked rhetorically to the rest of the group. "If the fusion fails, we could die or be on our death beds. If we don't try we could end up dead anyway from Xiephos' attacks. If we give it a shot, and it works, we could fight back and potentially defeat Xiephos, and if not go down trying."

"When you put it like that Shane," Percy told him, half joking, "Then there is no question on what we should do."

Sam and the others looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "We're in!" they all said in unison.

"Good," Whitehall said, smiling at the teens' new resolve, "Then let's begin the fusion process." He led the group to a series of large tubes that had sliding doors and small panels in front of each of the tubes. Whitehall gave each teen a black jumpsuit with their corresponding colours on them in a thick stripe going from their left shoulder to their right hip. They were also given black gloves with a patch of their colour on the back. He instructed them to each enter a separate chamber. As soon as they entered their chambers, the door lid shut and locked them in.

"The process is simple on your end," Whitehall told them, "All you need to do is focus on your animal spirits, and then once we give the signal, tap into your elemental powers and bring the two together."

"Sounds simple enough," Nicole said warily.

"Words normally do," Dennis, the Aussie from before, told her, seeing if she could be easily shaken up.

"Are you all ready?" Denise asked them, her face still hidden by her hood. They all agreed with in seconds of her asking them. "Begin."

A strange light filled each of the chambers and the teens were trying to focus on their animal spirits, but they found it harder than they thought. Suddenly, Sam's chamber was filled with green light and the sound of a rhino calling could be heard. This was followed by up by Percy and Shane filling their chambers with white and red lights respectively. Slowly each teen filled their chamber with light of their given colour, accompanied by the cry of their animal spirit. A small light came on in the chambers, signalling the teens to try the fusion.

Shane was deep inside his soul, and discovered his Lion spirit waiting for him. He knew it was time, he just knew somehow, and he quickly summoned up his element. Fire was swirling up and around Shane, but refused to go near his Lion spirit. His Lion roared at the flames, but looked Shane dead in the eyes. Suddenly Shane knew what he had to do now. He formed the flames into the shape of his Lion spirit and sent them racing at his real spirit. The Lion charged back and when they met, a huge eruption of fire was created and his Lion remained, but with an aura of flames now. Shane opened his eyes and smiled at his success.

"Guys!" He called, grabbing the others attention, "You have to challenge your spirits with your element, and then let them rip." They all nodded in understanding, and set off to do as he said.

In Derek's soul, he copied Shane's idea, but instead of an eruption, a massive geyser came from the point of contact, followed by his Shark with an aura of water. Each teen followed suit, with their own unique differences. Percy's was a gigantic hurricane, while Caroline's created a huge flash of light, and Amy's spawned a supercell storm, minus the clouds. Sam's formed a crumbling mountain, and lastly, Nicole's formed into a burst of leaves and vines. Each was followed by their animal spirit with their respective elemental aura.

After each teen had produced a fusion, Whitehall opened their chambers and they all came stumbling out, Derek and Caroline leaned on Sam, and he in turn used them to stay standing. Nicole and Amy used each other to support themselves. Percy and Shane were stumbling, but not as bad as the others, so no assistance was necessary.

Whitehall smiled that no one was seriously injured, while Denise and the other girl analysed the data recorded from the teens and Dennis and the other guy checked each teen's physical health and mental state.

"Well done, not many people could have pulled that off," Whitehall told them, pleased with the results.

"Well," Percy stated, "We are part of the 0.1% of the population that are able to attempt this, so your compliment means jack."

"Percy," Amy looked at him with a glare that could stun lightning, "Shut. Up."

Percy gulped in fear of Amy's glare and her future actions, he did not want to be use as her training dummy. Shane smirked at the two, but he couldn't help feel like this wasn't over just yet, and with a shared glance with Sam, he was feeling just the same.

Whitehall nodded at the younger girl and she walked off into one of the two tunnels connecting the room to the complex. Denise finally removed her hood, as did Dennis and the other guy. Denise was fair skinned and had green eyes with chestnut hair down to her shoulders and stood eye to eye with Whitehall. Dennis had tanned skin with a pair of dark green eyes and short cropped black hair, and he made Sam look small, but only by two inches. The other guy looked similar to Denise, but had dark brown hair instead of chestnut, and looked more masculine, he was the same height as Derek.

"I'm Michael by the way," The other guy said cheerfully, "Never introduced myself, did I?"

"You know Denise and Dennis, but Rose has gone getting a final surprise for you guys," Michael said that last bit with a sly smile, with which everyone groaned.

The other girl, Rose, had returned ten minutes later with a small box with a small design on it. It looked like an X, but was styled like a DNA helix, and had GEN- before it. She gave it to Whitehall, and then removed her hood like everyone else. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks, long strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked around the teens' age and was around Amy's height.

"My name is Rosalia, but most people call me Rose for short." She told the teens bluntly. The teens nodded, confused by her tone and actions.

Michael and Denise gave the teens new clothes while Whitehall was doing something to the contents of the box. Each teen received a pair of black combat pants and a t-shirt of their respective colour. They also got a plain grey belt with a small holder on the right side and a black jacket with a stripe identical to the one on their jumpsuits, but outlined in silver and went the whole way round. Each teen seemed to like the new clothes.

"Like the uniforms lads? You can thank Denise for that," Dennis told them as he watched the teens get used to their new attire.

"Alright, they're finally finished," Whitehall suddenly told them, confusing the teens.

He brought over the box Rose had given him and open it up for the teen to see. Contained within the box were seven handheld devices. They were built with a sort of card scanner on the right side of a small rectangular screen with three buttons underneath. There was also a small slot at the bottom of the device, and finally it had a grip to the left of the screen. Each grip was coloured to match one of the teens' respective colours.

"These are your Gen-X Morphers, you will need to use these to access your fullest potential." Whitehall explained to them, "The activation code is 'Gen-X, Power-Up', and you'll need to use these as well." He handed each of them their Morpher and translucent card. Each teens' element was represented on one side, while their animal spirit was on the other side.

"Instructions are simple," Rose began, using holograms to help explain, "You first select the Transform function, which is the middle button on your Morphers. You then slide your Fusion Card down the scanner, then insert it into the slot at your Morphers' bottom." She was demonstrating the movements as she talked.

Shane smirked at Percy and pressed the middle button as he said, "Henshin"

He slid the card down the scanner then, in one fluid movement, slotted the card in and called out "Gen-X, Power-Up!" then thrusted the Morpher forward.

**Morphing Sequence- Red **

Fire erupts out of Shane's Morpher and forms a Lion, which circles round him as flames gather on his body, forming his suit. The Lion then jumps up and fuses into Shane as its jaws clamp down on his head, then forms his helmet as the flames dissipate. He strikes a pose as his new Lion spirit roars behind him.

**End**

Shane stood in his new suit. His was red with a black stripe where the usual stripe would be and had black gloves and boots that stopped at the knees and elbows. His belt now held two new holsters and his Morpher was now at the back of his belt. In the left holster was a silver and black sword with an X as a cross guard and looked as if u could insert a card into it, this was his X-Sabre. In the right one, was a similar gun, the X-Blaster, but the X formed the body and the slot was at the top. His helmet had a Lion motif.

"Well done Shane," Whitehall told him as he transformed back to his civilian form, "But next time, it's 'Ready' not 'Henshin', okay?" He nodded in agreement and joined the others.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Rose was working furiously on her tablet.

"Xeno-Form detected at the park," She informed everyone, "Its Salamark again"

"Let's go lads," Shane said confidently, and the rest nodded as they teleported to the park, which was filled with Xie-pawns.

The teens quickly went to work on the foot soldiers, using martial arts tailored to their animal spirits. Sam was charging through some soldiers and quickly delivering powerful blows to any nearby with his fists. Nicole was gracefully flipping around, avoiding energy blasts with Caroline, who was doing the same. They quickly changed course and Nicole delivered strong kicks to a few Pawns while Caroline dealt sharp precise attacks to any Pawns that avoided Nicole.

Derek and Percy were working together, moving swiftly through the crowds of Xie-pawns, dealing fast kicks, knees and punches to the foot soldiers. Amy was evading a bunch of Pawns who were trying to slash her with their swords, but she quickly reversed one slash and threw the Pawn into its comrades before heel-kicking them while they were down. Shane was standing firm against the onslaught of Pawns, dishing out more damage than he received by loads with powerful kicks and punches.

Eventually they gathered together as the Xie-pawns dissipated into dust, leaving only Salamark alone.

"They send children to do a warrior's job, HA!" Salamark remarked cockily.

"FYI, we're teenagers, big difference," Nicole retorted sharply.

"Ready?" Shane asked as they formed up, the girls to his left and the boys to his right, Morphers in hand. "Ready!" came the reply as they all pressed the Transform button.

The seven slid their Fusion Cards down the scanners and inserted the cards into the slot and called out as one, "Gen-X, Power Up!", and thrust their Morphers forward.

**Morphing Sequences**

Fire erupts out of Shane's Morpher and forms a Lion, which circles round him as flames gather on his body, forming his suit. The Lion then jumps up and fuses into Shane as its jaws clamp down on his head, then forms his helmet as the flames dissipate. He strikes a pose as his new Lion spirit roars behind him.

Water erupts out of Derek's Morpher and forms a Shark, which circles round him as water gather on his body, forming his suit. The Shark then jumps up and fuses into Derek as its jaws clamp down on his head, then forms his helmet as the water disperse. He strikes a pose as his new Shark spirit roars behind him.

Light erupts out of Caroline's Morpher and forms an Eagle, which circles round her as light gather on her body, forming her suit. The Eagle then swoops down and fuses into Caroline as its jaws clamp down on her head, then forms her helmet as the lights disperse. She strikes a pose as her new Eagle spirit roars behind her.

Stones erupt out of Sam's Morpher and forms a Rhino, which circles round him as more stones gather on his body, forming his suit. The Rhino then jumps up and fuses into Sam as its jaws clamp down on his head, then forms his helmet as the stones disperse. He strikes a pose as his new Rhino spirit roars behind him.

Leaves erupt out of Nicole's Morpher and forms a Deer, which circles round her as leaves gather on her body, forming her suit. The Deer then jumps up and fuses into Nicole as its jaws clamp down on her head, then forms her helmet as the leaves disperse. She strikes a pose as her new Deer spirit roars behind her.

Wind erupts out of Percy's Morpher and forms a Wolf, which circles round him as wind gather around his body, forming his suit. The Wolf then jumps up and fuses into Percy as its jaws clamp down on his head, then forms his helmet as the wind dissipates. He strikes a pose as his new Wolf spirit roars behind him.

Lightning erupts out of Amy's Morpher and forms a Tiger, which circles round her as lightning gathers on her body, forming her suit. The Tiger then jumps up and fuses into Amy as its jaws clamp down on her head, then forms her helmet as the lightning disperses. She strikes a pose as her new Tiger spirit roars behind her.

**Morphing Sequence Ends**

They all stood in their new suits. They each resembled the others, but for their base colour and helmet motif.

"Scorching Roar, Gen-X Red"

"Rushing Bite, Gen-X Blue"

"Blinding Wings, Gen-X Yellow"

"Rumbling Charge, Gen-X Green"

"Snaring Grace, Gen-X Pink"

"Raging Howl, Gen-X White"

"Shocking Claws, Gen-X Purple"

"Fusion of Animals and the Elements, Power Rangers Gen-X, Power Up!"

The seven drew their swords as Salamark did the same, but his was pitch black and the handle looked like a bone of sorts. The teens rushed him and began working together to score hits on Salamark, but it was harder than expected yet the teens tried harder to hit him. Nicole, Caroline and Derek fell back and drew their blasters and started to fire on Salamark, who was slightly astonished that seven teenagers were giving him this much trouble. Percy and Shane quickly double teamed him and began to push him back with their combined onslaught, then Amy joined in while Sam fell back to help with covering fire. Salamark began slipping up more often from the total exhaustion, while the teens were only slightly tired.

"What's wrong, lost your edge?" Percy asked pure sarcastically.

"DIE!" Salamark roared and charged the teens, but Derek and Sam blocked him and sent him back a good few feet.

"Time to end this, right lads?" Shane asked, which everyone agreed with. They all took a stance and focused on their animal spirits, they then scanned their Fusion Cards on their X-Blasters and slotted them in, then charged up their blasters and let loose a blast of their respective element at Salamark, who barely survived the attack, but he escaped and cursed the teens for his defeat.

The teens powered down and hi-fived and hugged each other in victory, even Nicole and Shane hugged, but quickly broke apart when they realised, making everyone laugh at the two, who just chuckled at it. They teleported back to HQ and were greeted by a grinning Dennis and a beaming Denise.

"Well done on your victory team," Whitehall told the teens, "But this is only the beginning, we still have a lot of work to do and a lot of fighting to do, are you ready for that?"

In unison, the teens cried "Damn Straight!"

**Next Time on Power Rangers Gen-X**

**Caroline has been hiding something from the group and it's up to an old face to help open her up, as this secret could potentially help the team win. **

**Episode 3: Secrets of the Light**

**FYI I've redone the last chapter to fit this one and please Review**

**Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers Gen-X: Episode 3/Secrets of the Light**

_**Last Time on Power Rangers Gen-X:**_

_Shane, Derek, Sam, Amy, Nicole, Caroline and Percy learned to fuse their animal spirits with their element, becoming the Gen-X Rangers for the first time. Caroline had mentioned the Ancient heroes and already knew of Xiephos, but how does she know this? And who is this Light Master she's descended from?_

_**Let's Find Out!**_

**Gen-X Central, Training Room**

Shane and Percy were sparring against each other and were holding nothing back, while Nicole and Amy were sparring as well. The training room was filled with equipment for the Rangers to use for training. Derek was pumping weights with Sam helping him, in case he lost his grip. The room was set up so that the training equipment was on the far side of the room, while practise mats were place in the centre and near the entrance.

Caroline walked in just as Shane threw Percy over his shoulder and pinned him down with his knee.

"Hey Caroline, how's things?" Shane greeted as she walked over to the treadmills, not replying. Shane released Percy and helped him up and they began comparing their fighting styles and weak points. Amy came over to the two, having finished sparring with Nicole, and interrupted them briefly to talk.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that Caroline has been very quiet for the last two days?" Amy asked them quietly, not wanting to let the others overhear.

"Yeah, she's troubled by something, but she won't tell us what," Percy added, concern clear in his voice, "We know what she's like when something is bothering her."

"I'll ask her later on, hopefully she'll open up to me a little," Shane told them, Amy and Percy nodding in approval, "If not, I'll give John a ring and ask him to help." This shocked the two, as Shane rarely asked John for help, but the agreed and went off to train with some of the equipment.

Meanwhile, Caroline was jogging on the treadmill, deep in her own thoughts. _I can't tell them,_ she thought, _they'll question how I know all this and want to know why I've withheld it for this long._ She began running, as if she was trying to out run her thoughts. _They'll hate me for it, just like Lucy hated me for being who I am._ She stopped running and walked off to the showers, which we across the hall from the training room. After she had showered and redressed, she told Denise that she was heading out to the city.

"How come?" Denise asked, confused at the sudden decision.

"I want to get some fresh air and to clear my thoughts," She told Denise politely, "Is that okay?" Denise nodded and opened a portal for the purple-haired Ranger.

**Unknown Location**

Salamark was sitting on a small boulder, nursing a more serious wound he received after getting hit by the White Ranger's shot more so than the others. He was currently situated in a large chamber with rubble of various sizes left around the place and a gigantic seal on the northern wall, to Salamark's left. There were tunnels to the east and west, and a large crater in the southern part of the chamber. A newcomer entered the chamber from the western tunnel and approached Salamark.

This newcomer was a blue skinned humanoid that had armour that was reminiscent of a hornet covering their arms, legs and chest areas, with a large stinger on their left arm. Their face was hidden behind a mask with golden compound eyes and antennae. The newcomer spoke with a feminine voice that was void of emotion.

"Seems that your wound is still healing from that Ranger's attack Salamark," the newcomer said, announcing their presence.

"Be quiet **Hornette**," Salamark hissed, "How is the new Xeno-form performing?"

"Exceptionally, but he must be careful around the Yellow Ranger," Hornette told him, "Same as you around the White Ranger and me around the Green" Salamark simply nodded and gestured to the crater. Hornette nodded in response and went off back to the tunnel she came from.

**Downtown Miscere City**

Caroline was casually walking the streets of Miscere City, seeing how well they had begun on the reconstruction of the city after the first attack. She noticed that everyone was living life to the fullest, but she couldn't get rid of the thoughts from before. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Oh sorry, my bad," Caroline said politely, beginning to pick herself off the ground when the stranger offered a hand up. She accepted the offer and thanked the stranger for helping her. The stranger was around her height and had wild brown hair and fair skin.

"You okay? You seem distracted" the stranger asked curiously.

"I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you." Caroline replied before she walked away from him.

"Hey! Wait up." The stranger called before he caught up with her.

"What? Is something wrong?" Caroline asked, in the same polite tone as she always has.

"You never let me introduce myself," he told her bluntly.

"Go ahead then," Caroline replied.

"I'm Ziggy, **Ziggy Grover**." The stranger told her, optimism clear in his voice.

"Hello Ziggy, nice to meet you, goodbye," And with that Caroline walked away from Ziggy, quickly returning to her previous thoughts.

"Wait up," Ziggy went after her, again.

**Gen-X Central, Living Quarters.**

Shane and Sam were sitting on the couch discussing Caroline's recent behaviour, when Nicole walks in and overhears them talking about someone named John.

"Who's John?" She asked Sam inquisitively. "Is he some sort of trainer?"

"He's none of your business Nicole, that's what he is." Shane told her bluntly.

"Wasn't talking to you, nitwit." She shot back.

"That comment is invalid as he has a higher IQ than you, Ms. Delgado" Rose told her calmly, revealing that she was present in one of the chairs nearby.

"Oh, burned by the robot," Derek said as he and Amy walked in and took up the two-seater couch across from Shane and Sam. Rose flinched a little from the comment, but it went unnoticed by all except Sam. Rose excused herself and went off towards the control room.

"So who's John anyway? An old friend of yours, Shane?" Derek inquired.

"He's a jerk who can't be trusted, isn't that right Shane?" Amy asked him. Before Shane could answer, the alarm went off and Whitehall's voice echoed throughout the base, telling them of an attack Downtown. The teens rushed to a room adjacent to the control room, which contained a large circular device on the opposite wall, which held a white swirling portal ready for them. Shane nodded to the others and they jumped through the portal and ended up at the battlefield.

The main street was swarming with Xie-Pawns and was led by a strange creature. The creature was a malformed bat-like humanoid with its wings folded on its arms forming blades, and purple armour on its chest, shoulders, legs and arms. It noticed the Rangers and screeched at them, alerting the Xie-pawns to attack the teens. Percy ran up and joined them before the Xie-pawns reached them. He and Shane shared a glance before Percy shook his head.

The teens broke into teams of two, Shane and Sam, Derek and Percy, and Nicole with Amy. Shane and Sam charged head on into the Pawns and sent a couple flying with their combined strength and powerful blows. Derek and Percy were back to back sending knees, elbows and fists into any Pawn that came near them. Nicole and Amy were holding their own against the creature and nimbly avoided the blades on its arms while still dealing some damage to it and some of the Pawns. After a while, the rangers had finished the Pawns and focused on the creature, but it disappeared into a seal before the Rangers could fight it.

"Well that's weird, to say the least." Derek said.

"Where the hell is Caroline by the way?" Nicole asked, speaking what everyone was thinking.

**Meanwhile, with Ziggy and Caroline**

Ziggy had managed to pry Caroline's shell open a little with his optimistic and goofy attitude. They were currently sitting down in the park where the teens all met two days ago. Ziggy had just sat down and handed Caroline an ice-cream before he asked once again, "What's wrong?"

Caroline sighed in defeat before she explained to him about her being a Ranger and how she knew all about Xiephos and the Heroes.

"So let me get this straight, you're a descendant of an ancient hero who mastered the powers of light against this Xiephos fella, and your family has kept this hero's notes that basically explain these Xeno-Forms powers and the way to defeat them." Ziggy checked, earning a nod from Caroline. "So how do you defeat these things anyway?"

"Simple," Caroline stated, not noticing that the others were coming up behind her. "Each Xeno-Form has an elemental base, as Xiephos was a creature that was formed from all the elements. To defeat one you have to destroy it using the element its weak against, such as using a Water attack on a Fire Xeno-Form."

"And you think your friends are gonna judge you just because you haven't told them all this before?" Ziggy clarified, earning another nod from Caroline.

"Why would you think that, Caroline?" Shane asked her, revealing the teens' presence to her and Ziggy.

"Because of what happened with John, that's why." Caroline stated, ashamed of the memory.

"Who's this John guy?" Ziggy asked, but no one answered him.

"No one blames you for what happened Caroline," Amy told her, pulling her into a hug, "It wasn't your fault." Their Morphers beeped, alerting them to another attack. Shane looked at Caroline, who nodded and thanked Ziggy before running off with the others to fight, while Ziggy disappeared in a green flash of light.

As they reached the battlefield, Caroline searched for the creature and quickly analysed it before turning to the team. "The Xeno-Form is a Wind type, meaning it's strong against Earth and weak against Light," she told them. Shane then told them the plan, using the information Caroline provided and they quickly lined up and pulled out their Morphers, hitting the transform button. Shane looked at everyone and nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

The teens pulled out their individual Fusion Cards and slid it down the scanner before inserting it into the slot at the bottom in one fluid motion, before thrusting their Morphers forward.

"Gen-X, Power Up!"

**Morphing Sequence**

The Rangers split up as soon as they morphed, Amy, Shane and Caroline went after the Xeno-Form, while the others took care of the Xie-Pawns. Sam smashed into a pair of Pawns before punching a few more, then charging at another group of Pawns, sending them flying from the impact. Nicole had drawn her blaster and was shooting Pawns down while kicking the few that got too close to her and used one as a springboard to avoid a pair of Pawns slashing her, then blasted them both in the back.

Derek and Percy had teamed up once more and were sending their usual attacks at the Pawns that got in their way. Derek jumped off Percy's shoulder before bringing down a punch on a Pawn that crushed it. The four gathered up before pulling out their blasters and inserting their Fusion cards. They charged their blasters then unleashed a blast of water, leaves, wind and earth upon the remaining Pawns.

Meanwhile, Amy and Caroline both kicked the creature before Shane came in with an uppercut followed by a powerful punch that sent it back a few feet. Amy and Caroline drew their X-Sabres and began to slash at the creature in succession before pulling out their blasters along with Shane and firing on it.

"He's all yours Caroline" Shane told the Yellow Ranger, who was standing ready to finish the battle. Caroline pulled out a new card that had a sun on one side and a Bow on the other side. She scanned the card and inserted it into her Morpher, which then created a yellow bow with a sun mark on it.

"Solar Bow"

Caroline pulled back the string on her bow and let loose a barrage of arrows composed of light at the creature. She dodged the creature's blasts and returned fire quickly. Caroline then stood up straight and pulled the string back as far as she could, as she concentrated on forming a single arrow of light. She aimed for the creature and called out her final strike.

"Comet Arrow"

She released the arrow from the bow and it created a tail of light, similar to a comet's tail, as it travelled towards its target and exploded with light energy upon contact with the creature, destroying it. The Rangers demorphed and congratulated Caroline on her victory. Whitehall and Denise greeted them as they returned to base.

"Well done team, you were outstanding today, especially you Caroline, that was impressive." Whitehall told them, "But Shane, its 'Ready', not 'It's Morphin' Time'"

"Actually, the second one sounds better Andrew, face it," Denise told him, matter-of-factly. Whitehall sighed in defeat and told the rangers to go rest up.

**Next Time on Power Rangers Gen-X**

**Derek is put to the test as a new Xeno-Form cause's trouble in the city, but will his pride be the end of him.**

**Episode 4: Blue's Pride**

**A/N the symbols of the Rangers' element, for those interested, are as followed:**

**Fire= A fireball**

**Water= A wave crashing**

**Earth= A boulder**

**Light= the sun**

**Nature= A leaf**

**Wind= A simple cloud**

**Lightning= A lightning bolt**


End file.
